Goddess Of Relaxation
by becsti
Summary: A moment of relaxation after an arduous day in court. NO spoilers for AAI2.


**A/N:** I'm using the English names from dowolf's walkthrough on youtube: Hikari Mikagami (the judge) = Angela von Jure; Marie Miwa (the prison warden) = Jennifer Reese.

* * *

"You look exhausted."

Angela von Jure opened one eye to see Jennifer Reese standing in her bathroom, sans coat, with her hands on her hips.

"It's been a long day." She sank further into the bath so that just her head was above water and closed her eyes. "Why are you here?"

Jennifer stepped closer to the bath. "I heard about today's trial from one of the prison guards. Thought I'd stop by to see how you were faring."

"Well, as you can see I'm faring just fine."

Jennifer let out an exasperated sigh. "Yeah right," she mumbled. "Y'know, you need to learn how to relax. You really should try some of my animal therapy one of these days…"

_Speaking of animal therapy… _"That creature you're always carrying around…"

"The white fox?"

"Yes, that fox." Angela began to sit up. "You didn't bring it _here _did you?"

Jennifer put a hand to the Judge's shoulder to stop her from sitting up completely.

"No, no, no. He's just resting… At _home_."

"Good." Angela let herself be guided back into her former resting position.

"Honestly," Jennifer began, massaging Angela's shoulder, "I don't know what you have against him. He's such a sweetheart."

"Hm. I'll take your word for it." She closed her eyes as Jennifer massaged her shoulder more firmly.

"But, back to my previous point: You're working yourself too hard, Angela dear. And your shoulders — they're so tense!"

"Mm." She could hardly deny that.

"I know just the thing!" Jennifer took a towel from the cupboard, placed in on the floor next to the bath and knelt down on it. "Sit up a little, dear." Angela obeyed and Jennifer began to unravel the Judge's braids. "Tsk! I don't know why you always wear such a tight braid. You have such gorgeous, long hair." Jennifer curled a lock round her finger noting how soft it felt against her skin. "I think a little change will do you a world of good. What do you say?"

Angela hummed in acquiescence. Though not taken with the idea of a new hair do, Jennifer's fussing was soothing.

The two sat in silence as Jennifer worked Angela's hair into a loose plait. The gentle tugging massaged her scalp and Angela could feel herself slowly slipping back into the bath as she finally began drifting off into blissful serenity.

"There," Jennifer announced as she finished. "You look more beautiful than ever."

Angela couldn't help but smile. "I think _I'll_ be the judge of that. Be a dear and get me my towel."

The two stood up at and Jennifer wrapped a towel around Angela as she stepped out of the bath.

"Better?"

"Very much so. Thank you."

"My pleasure."

Angela studied her form in the mirror. She tossed her long plait over her shoulder to get a better look.

"See? What did I tell you?" Jennifer said with a grin.

"It's… acceptable." It really was lovely, not that Angela would admit it out loud.

She finished drying off and slipped into her silk robe as Jennifer drained the bath. _She looks like she's been dipped in liquid platinum, _Jennifer thought fancifully.

"So, what's next, darling?"

"I must go over some of the case files from today's trial. It was an absolute nightmare and I don't want a repeat tomorrow."

"Ugh, can't that wait until later? What's the point in getting all nice and relaxed if you're going to go straight back into work again?"

"The Goddess of Law does not rest," she said, hanging her towel up over the shower door to dry.

"You're not some _Goddess_, Angela. Cut yourself some slack."

"My, aren't you singing a different tune tonight."

Jennifer groaned. "Seriously though, darling, you need to rest."

"Overruled! I mustn't falter in my duties to the Goddess. The law must act swift to be just."

"Okay, okay. I get it. But I'm sure she can wait an hour, right?"

Angela raised her eyebrows. "And what do you propose I do for one whole hour?"

Jennifer chuckled. Hands on Angela's shoulders, she began steering the Judge towards the bedroom.

"Oh, I can think of a few things…"


End file.
